


how we came to be

by specialagentpao



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, all things, last chapter is nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentpao/pseuds/specialagentpao
Summary: A week or two after 'all things' and Mulder is bursting with love for Scully now that they've finally taken that final step forward in their relationship.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82
Collections: X-Files Fluff Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suilven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suilven/gifts).



> my work is for Andrea (suilven)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'm so so so sorry for the delay. I worked all day yesterday and couldn't find a space to publish my exchange fic.  
> I hope you like it

Scully was surprised to find the office empty. She thought she got there earlier than Mulder. Usually he was there at that time.

She set her things on her desk and turned the coffee machine on. Scully grabbed their mugs and rinsed them in the bathroom sink. As she walked back to the office, she saw him entering.

"You're here"

Scully smiled at him standing by his side. He had a file in one hand and the other was hidden under his coat. "You're usually here before me. I was abut to call you."  
  
Mulder moved and she heard a crinkling sound. "Skinner stopped me in the hall and told me to go to his office to pick up a file." He placed it in his desk. "And I also stopped to get you this."  
  
The hand under his coat produced a small bouquet of flowers. A gasp escaped her lips and a small smile formed on them. "Mulder..."

"You like 'em?"

"Yes! They're beautiful. Thank you." She cradled them on one arm. Scully caressed his cheek and got on her tip toes to leave a kiss on his lips.

Mulder smiled widely. He'd been wanting to kiss her again since their last time at his apartment. He's been dying to make a move but didn't know how to approach her.

"Your tie is crooked." she fixed the knot at his neck and flattened it down his chest.

He followed her hand down his chest. Somehow her eyes looked a lot brighter today. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

She admitted she had missed him over the weekend. Mulder looked away when she told him but she saw his ears go red. They were making their way to a 7-Eleven to stock up on snacks. Mulder parked and he waited for Scully to get out of her side of the car to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Scully," He dragged out her name. "you know you can call me whenever, at any hour with no reason. Just like I always do." He chuckled and Scully rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips.

"I know. I just..." She shrugged picking out some chocolate covered raisins. "I didn't want to bother you in case you were busy or something."

"Never for you Scully." He turned and looked at her with his best bedroom eyes. "I'm always thinking about you. No matter how hard I try, you're always on my mind." She looked away as her face reddened. They separated to look around. She picked out to identical iced tea bottles and continued to find him. On her way to him she picked out a few more things like sunflower seeds for him and chocolate candies for her, also chips and cookies.

A few moments later she found him standing in front of the slurpee machine with the biggest cup in his hands. "Mulder..." She had a hint of a smile on her lips as she was about to warn him about the amounts of sugar in those.

"So which one?" He pointed to his choices. She remembered last time when he chose black cherry and his whole mouth was tinted black. He started to pour the regular cola one.

Scully stopped him so he wouldn't fill it up all the way and pointed to the blue raspberry one. "That one too." he nodded smirking.

Mulder saw all the junk food she carried in her arms and his heart grew a little. He sighed dramatically when two packs of sunflower seeds fell out of her queue. He picked them up and they walked to the register. She dropped everything on the counter and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

The cashier scanned everything and told them the total. Scully reached for her pocket but Mulder acted fast and gave him cash. They thanked the old man behind the counter and walked back to the car. Scully nudged him and pointed at the slushee. She took a large sip and then poked her tongue out. It was blue from the blue raspberry. He did the same thing and they laughed.

"This is why I believe we're meant to be."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"  
  
He felt his face go red. For a quick second he couldn't hear the gunmen laugh and tease him about it. He brought his hand up to the side of his neck where he knew Scully lingered the day before. She began kissing and sucking his neck and they stopped just before anything could escalate.

"What does Agent Scully have to say about it?"

Mulder rolled his eyes looking for a plausible excuse in his head. "What does Scully have to do with it?"

They didn't buy it.

"Scully did that?!" Langly exclaimed surprised. Frohike immediately put on a straight face.

Mulder scratched his neck and pulled on his ear lobe nervously. "I'm a gentleman and I don't kiss and tell."

Byers cleared his throat with a hint of smile. "I think you just answered their question, Mulder."

Langly was trying to hold his laughter because of Frohike's face

* * *

At sometime that day, somehow Frohike and Mulder were alone in the same room. Mulder sat on a desk with lots of pictures surrounding him while Frohike furiously typed on a computer.

"Are you really mad about me and Scully?"

The petite man looked at him seriously and then grinned. Mulder suddenly became confused.

"Of course not. You two are made for each other. I have no say there." Mulder smiled. "But that doesn't change that she's totally hot."

Frohike's crush on Scully was evident since day 1. Scully jus shrugged him off. She just laughed or rolled her eyes. Sometimes she even went along with it. Frohike knew she wasn't attracted to him and he still respected her, there wasn't a need to make her uncomfortable.

"Why don't you invite her over Saturday night?"

They usually ate and played video games.

"Sure, I'm sure she'll say yes."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you busy Saturday night?"

Scully thought about it for a minute to see if she had to do something to do that day. "Um, no. Why?"  
  
"The gunmen invited you to one of their Saturday nights."

Scully smiled. "You made it sound as if it was 'no girls allowed'" He poked his tongue out to her. "What do you guys usually do? Stare at nudie mags and hack in to the pentagon?"

"Yeah, we also play video games and eat a lot."

Since their first time he'd laid off the magazines. He'd experienced being with her so there wasn't really a need for visual aids. His photographic memory helped a lot.

"Okay, tell Frohike I'm going."

* * *

She dressed in jeans and a rib-knit henley tee. Mulder had his usual t-shirt and jeans.

When they got there they had the couch ready for plopping down and stay there for hours. Mulder ordered pizza and sat down beside Scully.

She sat between the arm of the couch and Mulder. He threw his arm behind her on the back of the couch. She turned to look at him and smiled slightly.

Scully's thigh was touching Mulder's. They were sitting really close to each other.

The delivery man knocked on the door. Mulder stood and squeezed her knee.

"I'm not really much of a chef but I really hope you guys like it." Mulder joked.

Langly opened the first box and scrunched his face in disgust. "Mushrooms." Scully rose her eyebrows.

"That's Scully's."

The gunmen exchanged glances between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Mulder got hurt after chasing a suspect.

Scully somehow convinced him to go to the ER. She was now helping him inside his apartment. He was asleep in the car due to the pain killers they gave him. His shoulders was dislocated and he needed stitches on his chin.

The nurses cut through his shirt to attend his arm. He was shirtless with a bed sheet over his shoulders.

He bent over to sit down on the couch but Scully pulled on his hand to guide him to bed.

"You know Scully," he started slurring. "Nobody in the world has hands this soft."

She helped him take the rest of his clothes off, only leaving him in his boxers. After she left him comfortably laying in bed, she went to his bathroom to find something to wear to bed. She wasn't going to leave him alone like that. Behind the bathroom door, there was a sweatshirt hanging. She sniffed it and it smelled clean.

"Scully...Did you leave?"

"I'm here Mulder. I'm going to change in the bathroom real quick, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Wait no no no." He was slurring with his eyes closed. "Don't go."

She tried to convince him she wasn't going anywhere. She ended up changing there in his bedroom. In front of his dazed and unfocused eyes. It's nothing he hadn't seen before but she felt weird changing in front of him with him in that state.

"You're wearing my clothes." His squinty eyes made out his large sweatshirt on her small frame. Scully went to the empty side of bed.

"I needed something to sleep in." She hugged herself. The sweatshirt was so soft and it smelled faintly of him.

"I can't believe you're wearing it, its mine but you're wearing it." He tugged at the hem of it. He pulled her down a bit more. She ended on her side with her head resting on the pillow.

Mulder's hand went to cup her breast on top of the sweatshirt. Scully gasped, she froze and stared at his hand until he squeezed it.

"Mulder..." She warned softly.

"Scully..." He hissed, his thumb found her nipple and started making circles around it. "Are breasts measured in cups because they make milk?"

"Wh-" Scully laughed. "No, I don't think so." She pushed his hand away and got under the sheets.

"They're perfect Scully."

"Wait." Her brows knitted. "Who?"

Mulder smiled and started to scoot closer to her. He winced when he lifted his sore arm to touch her. She immediately warned him about his injury. Instead of making contact with any of his limbs, he opted by pressing his nose to her chest. "Mmhhmmhm"

"What?" She pushed his head back a little.

"I said that they're perfect." He pushed his face between her breasts.

"Remember you got stitches...and your arm."

She felt him leave kisses on her breast and she took that as an answer. Her hand took home in his soft hair. The last thing she remembers hearing is his soft snores.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!

There were days where things were meant to happen but they somehow got cock-blocked. When they realized it wasn't going to happen then, they would silently ask 'rain check?'.

It finally came to happen one Wednesday night. They both had the next day off so they decided on renting a movie and eating in. It was getting late and the movie had already ended. He was helping her clean up the living room.

"Can you stay the night?" She sounded shy asking him. Mulder wore his panic face for a few seconds before actually opening his mouth to say yes.

Her arms went around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him. She smiled against his lips when she tasted soda and a bit of salt in them. His hands went around her waist. They didn't waste much time making their way to her bedroom.

There, Scully pulled him on top of her in bed. She wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned when she felt him straining against his pants. Mulder got on his knees to take his shirt off. She couldn't help cupping him over his pants. He groaned and started to help her undress. He almost broke her bra in 4 pieces trying to rip it off her. They laughed as he cupped and kissed her breasts.

Scully was growing desperate fast as he started to focus on her breasts only. She was completely naked while he still wore his pants and boxers. "Mulder please get naked with me."  
  
That sounded weird in their ears. They started laughing again. "I thought I'd never hear you say those words but, your wish is my command." Mulder pushed his pants down along with his underwear.

Scully bit her lip and felt her cheeks go pink. What a gorgeous man! She grabbed him by the hand and pushed him to bed. In a blink of an eye, she was straddling him. Her hands caressed his rigid member. His hand squeezed her thigh.

He loved his life right now. The goddess he had for partner was stroking him with her gorgeous soft hands and was about to ride him. Scully was going to ride him again.

Mulder hissed as she let a drop of saliva on the tip of his penis. "OH Scully I love what you're doing but pleaseee"

Scully lifted herself up an leaned forward to get him inside of her. She purposely rubbed him against her swollen clit. He bucked and finally was inside her.

Her hands framed his face as she moved on top of him. Her breasts bounced in his face. He caught one of her nipples between his lips.

Mulder observed how her cheeks and her chest got the same red blush. "Oh Mulder...oh mygod. Oh!"

He felt her contract around him. Her body shuddered but she continued to move on top of him. He felt his orgasm closer and closer. With his hands on her hips, he helped her with the down strokes. Somehow making him go deeper.

Mulder groaned as he came and Scully laid down on his sweaty chest. They were panting with smiles on their faces.

"And that's another reason why we're meant to be."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The X Files or Mulder and Scully. I also don't earn any money from my writing.


End file.
